


Take A Bullet For You (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: protecting you (meanie) [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Mingyu, Bodyguard Romance, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, True Love, mafia, mingyu gets shot lmao but he lives its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Is taking a bullet to chest enough to show you love someone?





	Take A Bullet For You (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> READ BODYGUARD BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE SO YOU KNOW WHATS UP
> 
> I love this series ! Ugh!

The glistening sun shined through the window, radiating warmth on the two naked boys who were cuddled up together under the comforter.

The smallest one, slowly opened his eyes, blinking multiple times before yawning slightly. He stretched his arm out towards the table, barely grabbing his glasses, before putting them on.

He turned over to the taller man who had him held close to him who was still fast asleep.

He smiled, running his fingers through the man's hair. The man who swore to protect him.

His fingers traced the man's face, smiling. He was so lucky.

"It isn't nice to stare Won."

Wonwoo blushed, pulling his hand back. He watched as Mingyu's eyes flutter open, smiling down on him.

"Good morning baby."

Wonwoo smiled, snuggling closer to him. "Good morning Gyu."

Mingyu squeezed his waist slightly, placing his head on top of Wonwoo's. "Did you sleep well?" Wonwoo hummed in response. "I did but my butt is still sore." Mingyu chuckled, last nights activities flashing through his mind.

"I'm sorry baby. Would you like to relax today?"

Wonwoo shook his head, leaning back to look at Mingyu. "Actually I was wondering if we could go shopping today. I wanna buy something sexy for our date tonight." Mingyu frowned slightly.

"I don't know if we should go out. Your fathers latest enemy is out there still and he might send his men and they'll tar-"

Wonwoo cut him off by placing his hand on Mingyu's mouth. "Gyu, he's not going to come for me. It's okay, I promise. Plus, I have you with me and you know my father will send undercover guards. We'll be okay. Please."

Mingyu sighed, thinking for a minute.

So much could go wrong and Mingyu knows it.

But he could be overreacting.

He looked down at Wonwoo who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Fine but if I feel like we are in danger, we are leaving understand?"

Wonwoo smiled wide and nodded, leaning up and kissing him. "I love you." Mingyu squeezed him tightly. "I love you too."

 

**\------**

 

Wonwoo skipped into the mall with Mingyu following close behind him, being on guard with their surroundings.

Wonwoo had asked his father if he could go and he agreed. He also sent extra guards, undercover to be on the lookout.

Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu, noticing how tense the taller man was. He grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, squeezing his hand. "Gyu, baby, we are okay! Nothing to worry about! Now loosen up, please."

Mingyu smiled lightly, holding Wonwoo's hand and letting him pull him to store to store. 

Mingyu sat back in a chair, looking around as Wonwoo went in the dressing room to try on an outfit. He couldn't help but feel nervous, he didn't want his baby to get hurt.

"Gyu!"

Mingyu eyes snapped back to Wonwoo's dressing room door. "Ready to see my outfit?"

"Yeah, baby."

Wonwoo opened the door and walked out, smiling wide. Mingyu felt all nerves go away.

He looked Wonwoo up and down, licking his lips slightly.

Wonwoo was wearing black jeans with a silky top. He looked so amazing.

"How do I look?"

He looked up at Wonwoo, noticing him smirk. "Perfect baby, so perfect. I can't wait to see you in it tonight." Wonwoo smiled, walking over and kissing Mingyu. "Thank you, Gyu. Let me change real quick, I have one more place I want to go."

Mingyu nodded, watching Wonwoo strut back into the changing room.

Mingyu sighed, he really was lucky.

 

**\------**

 

Wonwoo dragged Mingyu to the last place he wanted to go, the lingerie store.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow at him, letting him drag him in.

"I ordered something earlier while waiting on you, I hope you don't mind! I'd like to try it on, to see if it fits." Mingyu could see the cocky grin on the others face but he followed along.

Wonwoo walked up to the girls behind the counter, smiling innocently. "Hi, I'm here to pick up an order for Jeon Wonwoo." The woman glanced at Mingyu before nodding, typing away on her computer.

"Ah yes, would you like to try it on here Mr. Jeon?"

"Yes please."

"Okay sir, go to the dressing room and I'll bring it back."

Wonwoo dragged Mingyu to the dressing rooms, pushing him down in the chairs. The lady walked in with the box, handing it over to Wonwoo. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Wonwoo smiled and nodded as she left.

"Won baby, why'd you buy lingerie?"

Wonwoo closed the door. "So you can take it off me later, why else? Besides, I like the feeling of it against my skin." Mingyu could tell he was trying to tease him.

Mingyu tapped his foot, impatiently before hearing the door crack open.

He almost lost his breath.

Wonwoo stood in a black lace bodysuit, not covering his sides down to his hips. It covered his front which Mingyu was thankful for because he didn't want anyone to see that except him. There were two hearts around Wonwoo's nipples connected to the straps that looked a little confusing but Mingyu knew he'd perfectly get them off.

His throat felt dry.

Wonwoo smiled. "What do you think Gyu?"

Mingyu stood up, pushing Wonwoo into the dressing room and shutting the door behind them.

He pushed him up against the wall, Wonwoo feeling excited.

"Baby, you're driving me crazy and you know it. I know you know you look very hot right now. I'd hate to have to fuck you in this dressing home." Wonwoo smiled, arms reaching up and wrapping around Mingyu's neck, pulling him closer to him.

"What's stopping you from doing it?"

Mingyu leaned down, lips barely apart.

Until his phone ringed, ruining the moment.

He sighed and grabbed it, noticing it was one of Mr. Jeon's men, Seungcheol.

"Yes hello?"

"Mingyu, you and Wonwoo need to leave the mall. There was a threat and the enemy might be near."

Wonwoo felt Mingyu's grip tighten around him.

"Alright, we are leaving now. Thank you, call the driver please and tell him to meet us on the West side of the building. Stay on alert and have backup."

"Yes, sir."

Mingyu hung up, looking down at Wonwoo.

"Gyu, what's wrong?"

"Baby, we need to go. There was a threat and I need to hurry and get you out of here."

Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu walked out of the dressing room, letting Wonwoo get changed.

Wonwoo walked out with the box in his hand and grabbed his other shopping bags. "I'm ready." Mingyu nodded and led Wonwoo out of the store, hand on his gun ready.

They walked towards the exit, Wonwoo feeling nervous.

The driver pulled up and Mingyu guided Wonwoo out and to the car.

As they walked, Mingyu noticed another black car slowly pulling up, window rolling down. He saw the gun and it was pointed at Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo! Get down!"

Wonwoo looked at him and heard the fire, Mingyu quickly pushing him down to hide behind their own car, taking the hit.

He felt the pain in his left side, noticing that he was bleeding.

He got shot.

Wonwoo looked up at him, eyes widening.

"G-Gyu!"

Mingyu ducked down as he heard more gunfire, hand going up to try and stop the bleeding. "Baby stay down please."

He took his own gun out, firing back, ignoring the pain in his left side.

Seungcheol and more of Mr. Jeon's men came out, joining Mingyu in fighting back as the car made its getaway.

Mingyu ran out of ammo, laying back against the car, groaning in pain as some of the men went to follow the enemies.

Wonwoo was quickly in his lap, panicking and trying to add pressure to the wound. "M-Mingyu! It's going to be okay! Jihoon is going to help you! You'll be alright! Okay? Please don't close your eyes."

Mingyu couldn't help it.

He just wanted to rest, in too much pain.

And he felt even more pain when he saw Wonwoo crying.

"W-Won, I love you."

Wonwoo held him close to him, keeping the pressure on the wound.

"Shh, I love you. It's going to be okay."

That's all Mingyu remembered before he blacked out.

 

**\------**

 

Mingyu slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room.

He was in his own bed.

He raised up, groaning slightly.

He noticed the sling on his arm and the bandage covering his wound.

That's when it hit him.

He got shot protecting Wonwoo.

Wonwoo.

His precious baby who had to witness that.

He wanted to find him, to see him, and to hold him.

He heard the door open and he looked up, seeing Wonwoo.

Wonwoo smiled wide when he saw Mingyu awake, quickly rushing over to the bed, sitting next to him. "Gyu! You're awake! God, I was so worried about you!" Mingyu reached forward, wincing.

"Gyu don't move baby."

Mingyu pouted. "I want to be close to you. Come here, sit on my lap."

Wonwoo was hesitant but slowly move to sit on Mingyu's lap, being careful not to hurt him. Mingyu smiled, happily, wrapping his free arm around Wonwoo's waist, trying to pull him closer.

Mingyu leaned forward, kissing him.

Wonwoo put his hands around his neck, carefully playing with his hair.

They pulled away, Mingyu placing his forehead against Wonwoo's.

"Gyu, I'm sorry I begged you to go out. I thought we would be okay and I just wanted to buy outfits to look good for you. And then you got shot because of me. You're hurt because of me Gyu."

Mingyu panicked as he saw tears form in Wonwoo's eyes.

He held Wonwoo close to him, the small boy crying in Mingyu's chest.

Mingyu rubbed his back, soothing him.

"Wonwoo, baby, look at me."

Wonwoo raised up, puffy eyes and all.

"I don't regret taking you shopping, I had a fun time with you. And I'm glad you bought those outfits because you look very sexy in them. None of that I regret. And I definitely don't regret taking a bullet in the chest for you if it meant you'd be okay. Wonwoo, I am so in love with you, I would do anything to make sure you were okay. That's how much I care about you baby."

Wonwoo leaned forward, kissing him, bringing himself closer to him.

"I love you Gyu, so damn much it hurts. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't. I don't ever wanna lose you, baby. And I'm sorry I ruined our date night, you bought all those sexy outfits for me and I don't even get to show you off."

Wonwoo smiled slightly, leaning back. "I could dress up for you now."

He saw the teasing look in his eyes. Mingyu pouted. "Okay, but I can't use one of my hands to undress you." Wonwoo smirked, leaning down to whisper in Mingyu's ear. "How about I just wear the lingerie?"

Mingyu, without meaning too, quickly nodded his head.

Wonwoo giggled and got up, skipping out of the room.

Mingyu threw his head back, god he was whipped.

 

**\------**

 

Mingyu felt like Wonwoo was taking forever to hurry back when in reality, it was only ten minutes.

He heard a knock on the door and watched Wonwoo slip inside, hiding behind a robe. Mingyu smiled as he watched Wonwoo lock his door.

Wonwoo smiled, slowly untying the robe to reveal the lingerie.

Mingyu's eyes darken as he raked them up and down Wonwoo's body. "So beautiful baby, god damn I'm lucky." Wonwoo blushed, slowly making his way over to the bed, climbing on top of it.

He got in between Mingyu's legs, hands reaching for Mingyu's belt.

"How about show you how thankful I am for you, my hero?"

Wonwoo smirked.

Mingyu groaned and nodded, letting Wonwoo undress him.

Maybe it was worth getting shot in the chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed uwu


End file.
